


anyway

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Kristen prepares to leave for an undercover assignment.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	anyway

**Author's Note:**

> For an angst prompt on tumblr “please just stay safe...come back to me”

“You could stay.”

Jubal’s voice is quiet, almost hopeful and when Kristen turns to him, her fingers pausing on the buttons of her shirt, she’s very tempted to agree. To throw the shirt back onto the floor, strip off the pants and underwear she’s just put back on, crawl back into bed and wrap herself around him and sleep til morning. 

It’s tempting but she knows she can’t. 

He does too; she sees it in his rueful smile when she shakes her head. 

“They’re picking me up early in the morning,” she says. Which is the truth, but only half of it. She takes a deep breath and tells him the rest. “And if I stay? I’ll never want to leave.” 

Jubal’s lips twist in a rueful smile. “And I’d never want you to,” he admits. 

It should make Kristen feel better to know she’s not alone. 

It doesn’t. 

Because this undercover op doesn’t have an expiry date. They have no way of knowing how long she’ll be away and while she could have refused it, they both know it’s a career making opportunity. If it goes her way, she can write her own ticket anywhere in the Bureau and the whole boss-subordinate thing won’t be an issue anymore. 

That’s the only reason she’s doing this. 

She sucks in a shaking breath, crosses to the bed without bothering to tuck in her shirt. Crawling up onto the bed, she leans in, brushes her lips over his. She intends it to be a soft kiss, brief, but Jubal has other ideas, his hand catching the back of her head and holding her in place as he deepens the kiss. 

She’s breathless when she pulls back, rests her forehead against his. 

“Please, just... be safe,” he whispers. “Come back to me.” 

She knows that’s not a promise she can make and when his fingers graze against the scar on her neck, she knows he knows that too. 

She makes it anyway.


End file.
